XXOO
by Hecate of the Crossroads
Summary: They care about me. They care about you. And it looks like they care about Kamui too...


It was another bad day in Tokyo. The sun was shining, a breeze wafted floral   
scents through their leaves, and half the city was rubble. Plus Kamui's former best friend   
was out to either molest or kill him. Yup, just another day on the farm.  
At any rate, that was what young Kamui Shiro thought as he leapt from phone   
pole to phone pole on his way downtown. His pretty features were creased in a petulant   
brood as he paused for a moment to gaze at what had once been his childhood home. He   
sighed.  
"My life sucks," he said.  
"Only if you think it does!" someone chirped.  
Kamui's head snapped up. No one but a small, pink bear with a rainbow on its white   
tummy was visible, and he knew IT couldn't have talked.  
"Did you say that?" he asked anyway. With his luck it was probably a talking   
bomb or a twisted sex toy from Fuuma.  
The bear grinned.  
"I sure did!" it said, "I'm Cheer Bear!"  
"I'm outta here," Kamui replied, turning.  
"No, wait!" cried Cheer Bear, "Don't go! I'm here to help you!"  
Kamui looked at it suspiciously.  
"Did Hinoto send you?" he asked with no small amount of caution.  
Cheer Bear shook its head.  
"Nope. I came just for you."  
"Why?" asked Kamui bluntly.  
"Because I care for you!" came the reply.  
"You…you do?" he asked incredulously, "You care about me? Just me? Not   
because I'm Kamui or because I have powers or anything like that?"  
"Nope. All I care about it YOU, Kamui," Cheer Bear said.  
Kamui Shiro, strong, silent, and bishonen, burst into tears.  
*  
"…and I just don't know what to do," he finished, "I mean, all people see me as is   
a ball of psychic powers. The only one who liked me for me is dead."  
Cheer Bear looked up at Kamui's sad face. They were sitting on a phone pole, the   
small pink bear cuddled on his lap.  
"Hmm. I understand, Kamui," she said, "Your life has been pretty hard. But don't   
worry, because now you've got lots of friends!"  
"I do?" he asked with a sniffle.  
"You sure do! Come with me, I'll take you to meet them!"  
A small cloud car materialized beside them. Cheer Bear climbed in behind the   
wheel. Kamui regarded it dubiously.  
"Will it hold me?" he asked.  
"Of course! Come on!"  
Gingerly, he clambered in. When he found it held his weight, he grinned. Cheer   
Bear returned it.  
"All right now, settle back," she said, "Next stop, Care-a-Lot!"  
"WHERE?!"  
*  
Silly name aside, Care-a-Lot was really growing on Kamui. He'd been for several   
days now, and he was really enjoying sliding down rainbows and baking cookies with his   
new friends, none of whom had died in creatively disturbing ways. Life hadn't been this   
good since he was six.  
"Kamui!"  
He glanced up from the cloud castle he'd been building with Funshine and Baby   
Hugs. Tenderheart was gesturing at him from the doorway of the nearby Hall of Hearts.   
He excused himself and trotted over.  
"What's up, Tenderheart?" he asked, greeting the brown bear with a hug.  
"Kamui, Wish Bear just spotted something in Tokyo that's bothering her," he   
said.  
"Oh no. It's Fuuma, isn't it?"   
Tenderheart nodded.  
"Yes. We need to help him, or no one in Japan will ever care again!"  
"Oh no!" Kamui cried, "No, that's awful. Of course I'll help you!"  
Tenderheart gave him a hug.  
"Thanks, Kamui. But you know that it'll be dangerous, don't you?"  
Kamui nodded.  
"I know," he said, "but it's worth it."  
*  
It was another lovely day in Tokyo. The sun was shining, a breeze wafted floral   
scent through the leaves, and half the city was rubble. Plus Fuuma got to either molest or   
kill his best friend. Yup, just another day on the farm.  
Except for all these silly-looking brightly-colored bears that seemed to be   
infesting Tokyo. Fuuma "Kamui" Monou peered at them over his mini-glasses and tried   
an experimental cocky grin.  
No reaction.  
He shrugged, and, deciding that they were clearly hallucinations brought on by   
too much time with Satsuki, tried to walk through them.  
It didn't work.  
It did, however, cause them to part ranks, revealing a familiar figure that had been   
concealed (somehow) behind them. A grin spread across Fuuma's lips.  
"Kamui," he said in a voice as suggestive as silk sheets, "Long time no see."  
"Fuuma, you have to stop."  
"Stop what?" he asked, striking a romance novel pose.  
"Destroying Tokyo! Fuuma, why should innocent people suffer because of us?   
They're afraid to care anymore!"  
"Uh…" Fuuma said. Kamui pressed on.  
"Fuuma, I care for you," he said, clutching a furry pink paw for support.  
"And I…care…for you too," Fuuma oozed, back on sleazier turf.  
"NO," Kamui said, shaking his head frantically, "Not like that. You're my   
FRIEND. And I can't let you do this. I'm sorry Fuuma."  
He smiled tremulously at the bear who had been holding his hand and backed up.   
The bears closed ranks again.  
"What the hell—" Fuuma began.  
"Care Bears, get ready," said a brown bear with a red heart on its tummy. They all   
squared their shoulders.  
"Care Bears – Stare!"  
Bright light assaulted Fuuma, and then all was dark.  
*  
"Fuuma. Fuuma! Are you alright?"  
Fuuma groaned and opened his eyes.  
"Kamui?" he asked groggily, "What's going on?"  
"Well…" his friend hedged. Fuuma sat up.  
"Oh my God, what happened to Tokyo?! Half the city's rubble!" He glanced   
down. "What the heck am I wearing?" he cried, "I look like a pimp! And why am I   
wearing glasses? I don't need glasses! Besides, these are too small to see out of!"  
Kamui looked uncomfortable.  
"Well, you see, Fuuma," he began. Fuuma shook his head.  
"You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know."  
He stood up and stretched.  
"So where's Kotori?" he asked.  
  
The End 


End file.
